High School Reunion
by JimbabweK88
Summary: [mAU - Arielsa] Elsa is overweight and she's dreading her high school reunion. She's been working to shed the pounds, but she's still not below her desired weight. She gets the surprise of her life, though, when her high school crush shows up at the reunion. Rated T for language and some sexual content. -Arielsa, Kristanna- lesbians, femslash


**High School Reunion**

Elsa Ice stepped on the scale. She shut her eyes fearing the number that would show up. _Please be below two hundred pounds. Please be below two hundred pounds!_ She opened her eyes and the scale read two hundred and one pounds.

Elsa sighed despairingly. _Won't I ever make it below two hundred pounds?_

She stepped off of the scale feeling defeated. She used her foot to scoot the scale back between the bathroom sink and the toilet. She didn't even feel like looking at herself in the mirror. She kept her head low and opened the bathroom door, stepping out. She dragged her feet as she walked her way to the kitchen.

In the living room, which was on the other end of the kitchen, Elsa could hear her son playing with his friend. Olaf was a nine-year old boy with jet black hair just like his father. Fortunately, as Elsa always thought, Olaf wasn't old enough to remember his father when he left her. Olaf was short for his age but he had a smile that could make even the foulest of people strike a grin. His skin complexion was a bit darker than Elsa's pale skin which he seemed to also inherit from his father. The one thing Elsa did manage to pass on, however, were her crystal blue eyes. She could see a lot of Gaston in her little Olaf, but the one thing that always reminded her of how much he was hers was his eyes.

Elsa sluggishly pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table. Olaf playing with his best friend Sven saw his mother. He could see the pain and disappointment on her face. "Hey, I'll be right back," Olaf said to his friend.

He ran to the kitchen and wrapped his scrawny arms around his mother. "Who likes warm hugs," Olaf gleefully shouted.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle as her eyes were glossed over with tears. "I do," she pouted.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Olaf kept his arms around his mom as tightly as he could. "You're still not bummed that I ate the last chocolate cupcake are you? Me and Sven will make us all some more if you want?"

Elsa chuckled again. She placed an arm around her scrawny son and hugged him tightly. "No," she giggled softly, "I'm not upset that you ate the last cupcake. In fact, I'm actually relieved. I don't need it anyways." She took her arm off of her son and placed a hand on her pudgy belly. "Look at me. I'm fat and I'm ugly. I don't need anything to add to this weight."

Olaf unwrapped his arms from around his mother. "You're not fat, mom!" He seemed genuinely upset that she would call herself fat. "My mom is not fat and my mom is certainly not ugly!"

Sven walked in to the kitchen. "Yeah, Miss Ice Cube. You actually look pretty hot."

Elsa blushed. "Well, that wasn't weird at all coming from a ten-year old." She smiled at her son and at Sven. "But, thank you, to the both of you for the compliments. It makes me feel a bit better."

"Hey, it's not a problem Miss Iced Latte! I'm always here to help." Sven always enjoyed playing with Elsa's and Olaf's last name. He very rarely ever referred to them as Ice. He always had some sort of cute last name for them.

Elsa stood up and ruffled her hand in his red, shaggy hair while giggling. "Ice, Sven, our last name is Ice."

Olaf placed a hand on his mother's back. "Mom," he said looking up at her, "I think you just need to find someone to be happy with."

Elsa knelt down and hugged her son tightly. "I'm happy with you," she replied cheerily.

Olaf giggled. He hugged his mom in return. "I don't mean with someone like me. I mean you should find someone for yourself. You know kinda like how Sven has two dads."

Elsa's eyes glistened again. _He wants me to be happy with a partner. _"You think I need someone other than my handsome son?"

Olaf became as serious as any nine year old kid could be. "Mom, I want you to be happy. I want you to have someone to hug and to kiss and to do other mommy things with." Olaf's voice grew shaky. He didn't want to cry in front of his best friend. "I don't want to hear you calling yourself fat or ugly anymore because my mom is beautifuller than any girl in the world."

Elsa sniffled and chuckled. "Beautifuller?"

Olaf shrugged. "I learned it from Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff."

She clenched her eyes shut and a tear leaked from both of them. They carved their way down her lightly freckled cheeks and pooled at her slightly pudgy jaw line. They dripped and fell to the floor behind her son. "Olaf, you're the best son a mother could ever ask for."

Sven cut in with some comedic relief. "And I'm the best son a dad could ever ask for!"

Elsa, Olaf and Sven all began laughing.

"Hey, mom, would it be all right if Sven spent the night tonight?"

Elsa sniffled clearing her nose. "Yeah, that would be fine. Just be sure Eric and Hans are okay with it."

"I already asked them," replied Sven. "I was hoping you'd just say yes." He giggled.

_You stinkers... _Elsa let go of her son, wiped her face clean, and asked the boys if they would like some ice cream. Being children they bounced with joy at being able to have ice cream. Elsa made all three of them bowls of chocolate ice cream. She handed both boys a bowl and she took one for herself. They sat in the living room and decided to watch _The Avengers_ for the umpteenth time since owning it. Before the movie started Elsa took a bite of her ice cream and smirked at Olaf. "By the way, tell Anna beautifuller isn't a word."

Olaf, with the same smirk as Elsa, retorted, "It is in this house because my mom isn't fat. She's just beautifuller."

Elsa smiled and blushed.

# # #

Later that night after the boys had gone to bed Elsa was sitting on her bed, alone. It was a queen-sized bed that had been without a second person for years. This night happened to be a Friday and the next night was Elsa's ten-year high school reunion. She was really nervous about it and dreading it.

In high school Elsa was not only the valedictorian, but she had also been the prom queen. She was very well-educated, beautiful, slender, nice, brave and even outspoken. She was constantly hit on by both the male students and the female students. She considered herself bisexual but it wasn't until years later that she realized she was actually a lesbian.

For being as brave and outspoken as she was in high school there was always one girl who constantly left her with butterflies fluttering in her stomach. That one girl was Ariel Atlantica. She was gay and she wasn't afraid the let people know. Every time she had a girlfriend she wouldn't let the school rules stop her from kissing her girlfriend in the hallways. She often got in trouble for showing public displays of affection during school hours, but she never cared. Everyone always praised Elsa for being the most beautiful girl in high school, but in Elsa's eyes that adjective belonged to Ariel. She often found herself swooning over the redhead.

Unfortunately, she never had the courage to ask her out on a date. They graduated and Elsa never saw Ariel again. She ended up hooking up with Gaston and they were in relationship up until Olaf's first birthday when he split on them. She never heard or saw from him again. She didn't mind, though. She and Olaf were much better off without him.

Elsa chewed on her lower lip nervously. She bent down and lifted up the mattress slightly. Placed between the mattress and the box spring of her bed was her senior yearbook. On the cover it read: _Seniors of '04_. She had the corner of the page that had a perfect picture of Ariel on it folded down. She flipped to it and stared at the beautiful redhead. She ran her fingers over the picture gently.

_You're so beautiful, Ariel. Why couldn't I have just asked you out ten years ago? We could be in a happy relationship right now with kids of our own. Olaf could be_ our_ son. You and I could go out on double dates with Eric and Hans or Anna and Kristoff instead of me having to be the third wheel all the time. Why couldn't I have just been a bit braver?_

Elsa's eyes glossed over. She looked down at her body. Her breasts were large and plump and still perky for the most part. Her stomach stuck out just bit and she had very apparent love handles. Her thighs were much thicker than she wanted them to be and her face was slightly pudgy.

_I've been working my ass to lose all of this weight and I'm still not below two hundred pounds. Who am I kidding? Ariel's going to take one look at me and be disgusted! And, that's even if she doesn't already have a girlfriend or if she's not married! I shouldn't even go!_

Elsa flopped back in her large bed. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She smiled a bit as she thought about her close friends from high school. _Then again Aurora and Tiana will all be there. Plus, Anna is going so there are three pluses to attending. _Elsa turned over on her side and brought her legs up to her chest. _Screw it. Even if Ariel is disgusted with me I'll just go to have my own good time._

Elsa got up off of her bed, threw the blankets back and changed in to her pajamas. She turned the bedroom light off and got into bed. She fell asleep rather quickly.

# # #

The next day she had made breakfast for herself and the boys. Eric and Hans had agreed to have Olaf stay the night with them and Sven since Elsa had plans. The two men had both graduated a year earlier than Elsa's class so they wouldn't be attending her reunion and she trusted them implicitly with her son. Plus, they were planning on going fishing out at the lake and Olaf was super excited to go with Sven. She couldn't resist telling her son no.

Olaf hugged his mom and told her to have a wonderful night at her reunion. She promised him she would. Olaf told her he loved her and she reciprocated. They hugged one more time and then Olaf ran out the door chasing Sven and giggling. "Be careful," Elsa shouted as she closed the door.

Anna had agreed to pick up Elsa at eight o'clock. It was seven thirty. Elsa was searching through her closet for something nice to wear. She was flinging shirts, pants, and dresses everywhere. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I going to wear?_

Elsa picked up a pair of pants she had had that was part of her motivation for losing weight. She had been exercising for five months and doing yoga for the last month in hopes that she would at least be able to fit in to her jeans that she wore when she was pregnant with Olaf. They were still super tight around her thighs and she could barely breathe when she buttoned them.

_I guess that goal never came to light..._ Elsa dropped the jeans from her hand and sat down on the closet floor.

Anna pulled up and knocked on Elsa's door. "Elsa," she shouted from outside. "Hello, are you ready?" Anna turned the doorknob and to her surprise it was unlocked. She stepped in. "Hello? Elsa, are you in here?" She heard the faint sounds of crying coming from Elsa's room. She made her way to her sister's room. "Elsa? Are you in here?"

Elsa was sitting on her closet floor with her face stuffed in the jeans she so desperately wanted to fit into. She was crying and hadn't heard Anna come in.

"Elsa," she said softly.

Anna startled the blonde. She jumped and gasped in horror. Her face was a wet mess. "A-Anna! Wh-What are you doing here already?"

Anna stood at the doorway to the closet. "It's eight o'clock. I'm here to pick you up, sis."

Elsa furrowed her brow. "It's eight o'clock already?"

Anna checked her cell phone. "Well, it's technically five after eight now, but yeah." She stepped into the closet and knelt down beside Elsa. "What's wrong, Elsa? Why are you crying?"

Elsa wiped her eyes with one of the legs of the jeans she was holding. She took in a breath ready to speak. Her jaw trembled and then she exhaled her breath not saying a word. She looked down at the pair of jeans. "I'm fat and I'm ugly..."Elsa began crying again.

Anna put her arms around her sister. She coddled her and pressed her head against her much smaller breasts. "Elsa, you're beautiful. You're not ugly. Stop beating up on your self-image."

"I don't look anything like I used to look ten years ago," Elsa cried. "No one's going to recognize me and even if they do they're just going to laugh and make fun of me."

"No one's going to laugh and make fun of you," Anna reassured her. "Besides, even if someone does you have me and four other best friends who will beat the living shit out of anyone who talks badly about our valedictorian - about _my sister!_"

Elsa chuckled beneath a whimper. "Thank you, Anna," Elsa murmured.

Anna let go of Elsa and stood up. She saw a dress hanging in the back of the closet. She stepped over Elsa and grabbed it. "Oh, Elsa," Anna marveled, "you have to wear this tonight."

Elsa looked up at the dress. It was an ice blue gown. Elsa had bought it in hopes that she could slim down a bit for her reunion. She hadn't even tried it on yet. Elsa shook her head. "It won't fit."

Anna tore the tag off of the dress. "What do you mean it won't fit? You haven't even tried it on yet. The tag was still on it."

"I just know it won't fit. I don't want to try it on."

Anna was insistent. She straightened her eyes and with a stern voice she repeated, "Try it on."

Elsa stared at the strawberry blonde. Knowing her sister well enough to know that she wasn't going to fold, Elsa stood up and took the dress. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll try it on. I just know it's not going to fit, though."

Anna cheered up. "Stop being the Queen of Pessimism. You're going to look wonderful!"

Elsa changed in her bathroom and stood in front of the full body mirror that hung off of the bathroom door. The ice blue dress sparkled in the light. It hugged her hips and her curves and brought out the fullness in her breasts. It showcased her smooth shoulders and it left just enough space in the dress for her legs so she could walk or dance freely without feeling confined.

_I guess I don't look _too_ bad in this dress. I doubt I'll still wow anyone though. I'm still nowhere as pretty as I used to be. Then again, Ariel was the prettiest one in our graduating class._ She thought about Ariel for a moment. Elsa closed her eyes and pictured the redhead dancing with her.

Her soft, red locks would be down around her shoulders and laying over her back. Her red cheeks would be just as smooth as they had been in high school. She'd be in a gorgeous baby blue dress with a matching ribbon hanging from her hair. Her nails would be painted and she would smell of the ocean and various other scented lotions. Her skin would be super soft and delicate and she would be a charmer and act as proper as a lady.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes to herself in the mirror. She had a wide grin spread across her face and her cheeks were filled with a pink blush. She bit her lower lip gently as she continued to think about Ariel.

She opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Anna's eyes went wide in amazement. "Oh my God, Elsa, you look stunning. Actually, you look more than stunning. You look gorgeous!"

Elsa's pink blush darkened to a red blush. She covered her cheeks with her hands. "I'm not gorge-"

"Nope!" Anna said cutting her off. "You're not allowed to say one more negative thing about yourself. We're going to braid your hair real quick and then we're going to enjoy this reunion." Anna and Elsa together braided her long, blonde hair and then they were out the door.

Kristoff was in the driver's seat. When Elsa stepped climbed in the back seat Kristoff turned around. "Whoa! Take a look at our beautiful valedictorian! You're prettier now than I remember in high school."

Elsa blushed. "Shut up, Kristoff," she teased. "You say that every time you see me."

Kristoff grinned. "Can't help the truth..." Anna climbed in the car and Kristoff gave his wife a kiss. "Are we all ready?"

Elsa and Anna buckled themselves in. "We're ready," they said in unison.

Kristoff put the car in drive and took off down the street.

# # #

When they arrived at the high school they had attended when they were all younger the parking lot was filled with cars. Elsa began biting her lower lip. She grabbed her blonde braid and began fiddling it between her fingers. She didn't want to get out of the car.

"Hey," Anna said, "come on, let's go."

"Anna, can't we just go somewhere else, please? Come on, when was the last time the three of us hung out? Let's go to a restaurant or something. I'll pay." Her voice quavered.

Anna pursed her lips. She grew stern again. "You're getting out of this car and going to this reunion, Elsa. You _will_ have fun tonight. Your son called me earlier today and made me promise him that you would have a good time tonight. Now, get out!"

_Olaf made Anna promise him? _She sighed. _I can't let my own son down._ She got out of the car and Anna smiled. She walked briskly over to Elsa and linked her arm with her sister's. "I want to thank you again for this, Anna."

The strawberry blonde smiled. "You're so very welcome, Elsa."

They made their way into the school and the place was dark with minimal lights and the music was loud. They found the table at which Aurora and Tiana were sitting. They made their way to it. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa sat their things down.

"Elsa," Aurora shouted over the music, "you look beautiful!"

Elsa smiled. "Thank you!" She marveled at Aurora. "You look beautiful as well!"

Aurora chuckled. "Oh, stop it! No one was ever as beautiful as you."

_Yeah, was..._ Elsa shook her head. She looked at Tiana. She stepped to the side and Tiana stood up extending her arms out. Elsa wrapped her up in a hug. "It's been so long!"

"It's been too long," Tiana shouted over the music. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing well." _Liar!_ "I've been enjoying the life of being a single mom!" _Liar... Well, kinda... I enjoy being a mom, but I'd love to have a significant other._

"That's great to hear," Tiana shouted. "I've been enjoying the mom life, too! Nazeem and I have three kids, two girls and a boy!"

Elsa smiled. "That's great!"

The music died down and the lights came on. Everyone out on the dance floor slowly stopped dancing. The DJ spoke. "We're going to take a short break. Feel free to converse with your fellow classmates."

Elsa looked around at everyone. She recognized a lot of people yet there were also people she didn't recognize such as husbands and wives of fellow classmates.

"I'm going to find a bathroom," Kristoff announced. He gave Anna a kiss. "I'll be back."

"I love you," she shouted. Anna tapped Elsa on the shoulder. "Sit," she said pulling out a chair.

Elsa took a seat. She kept looking around the room. She didn't see her though. The one girl she wanted to see the most wasn't there. She wanted Ariel.

Elsa frowned.

"Well, look who we have here."

Elsa lifted her head. She recognized that voice. It was deep and very masculine. She turned her head.

_ Gaston!_

"I hadn't planned on seeing you-" he paused "-well, ever again!" She let out a short laugh. "You've really doubled in size since the last time I saw you, and I'm guessing all of _that_," he said pointing to Elsa in general, "isn't from you being pregnant again."

Elsa turned her head away from her ex-boyfriend. She cast her eyes at the floor feeling her self-esteem drop with her gaze. Her jaw began to tremble. Her eyes glistened with tears.

Anna shot up out of her seat. She stuck her index finger in Gaston's face. "Get the hell away from my sister!"

Gaston chuckled. "You always were the prettier one. Even now, you still look better than Elsa. Of course, that doesn't take much."

Anna clenched her fist ready to strike Gaston. Suddenly, a voice captured everyone's attention. This voice came from behind Gaston.

"Hey." The feminine voice flowed through the air.

Gaston turned around. Knuckles crashed in to the side of his jaw. He stumbled back and fell to the floor. Everyone went silent before laughter erupted in the auditorium. The woman knelt down in front of Gaston shoving her badge in his face.

"Next time I'll take your _dumbass_ to jail."

Gaston's eyes were filled with tears as he held his jaw.

Elsa turned to see the woman who had struck Gaston. Her red hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She wore a blue, police uniform. The skin on her face was pale and flawless and she moved her jaw about as if chewing gum. She stood up straight and tucked her badge back in to her belt. She put her hand on Elsa's bare shoulder. "Are you all right-" she paused "-my prom queen?" She gave Elsa a soft smile.

Elsa's eyes were wide in shock. She sat in her seat with bated breath. She tried to speak but nothing came forth. Ariel had just saved her. Ariel had remembered her being the prom queen. Ariel... _is a police officer!_

Ariel chuckled. "It's okay, Elsa. Take your time. I have all night."

Elsa's jaw trembled. She stammered. "Ariel... What... You're... You're a police officer?"

Ariel grabbed her badge and showed it to Elsa. "I'm a State Police Officer." She smiled down at the blonde before putting the badge back on her belt.

Elsa was stunned.

"Holy shit, that was awesome!" Aurora shouted. She stood up and rushed over to Ariel, wrapping her arms around her. "Isn't that police brutality, though?"

"I guess it is if you rat me out?"

Aurora looked down at the man still sitting on the floor rubbing his jaw. "He's a jerk, anyway. He had it coming."

Ariel and Aurora hugged again, giggling.

Elsa couldn't believe it. Ariel was here. Ariel was not only here, but she remembered her. She _recognized_ her. She protected her.

Elsa's heart fluttered in her chest. She felt a blush settling her cheeks. Butterflies filled her stomach and she couldn't stop grinning. She stood up. Aurora backed away from Ariel. Elsa stared at the gorgeous red head. She wanted to say something, anything! She couldn't find the words, though. Instead, she threw herself at the police officer and wrapped her up in a hug. And, for whatever reason her emotions got to her. She began to cry.

Ariel wrapped her arms around Elsa. "It's okay," she whispered. "I'll keep you safe for tonight."

_Keep me safe for the rest of my life..._

Elsa could only hug Ariel tighter. Anna and Aurora and Tiana all stared at each other. They shrugged. No one else knew of Elsa's love for Ariel. Anna knew she was gay, but she didn't know she had a thing for the red head. She chalked it up to Elsa just being happy for someone sticking up for her. She had been pretty pessimistic about this whole reunion, after all.

"Thank you," Elsa finally whispered.

Ariel stroked Elsa's blonde braid. "You're welcome," Ariel whispered back to her. They pulled away from their hug. Ariel bit her bottom lip. She blushed. "Say, would you want to get a table... for just us?"

Elsa's eyes widened. She gasped in surprise. _She wants to be with me... alone!_ She huffed happily and smiled. "I'd love to!"

That's when it clicked with Anna. That's when she realized Elsa wasn't just grateful for Ariel sticking up for her. She _liked_ Ariel. Anna could only smile. Elsa turned her head to her sister. Her eyes softened. "Oh, but I'm here with my sist-"

"She's all yours," Anna said turning her attention at Ariel. She grinned looking back at her sister. "Go have fun." She winked at Elsa. "But not too much..."

Elsa blushed. "Thank you," she mouthed silently.

Anna only nodded her head.

Kristoff returned. He saw Elsa walking away with Ariel. "What happened to Elsa? Did she do something? Why's she being led away by a police officer?"

Anna playfully slapped Kristoff across the arm with the back of her hand. "That's Ariel, honey."

"Oh," Kristoff said nodding his head. Then it hit him. "Oh... Does Elsa have a thing for-"

Anna smirked and nodded her head.

He grinned down at his wife. "Ten bucks says they have fun with handcuffs tonight."

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "Sit down," she said.

Ariel led Elsa to an empty table. She pulled out a chair and Elsa sat down. She smiled up at Ariel. The police officer took a seat next to the blonde. She returned Elsa's smile. "How have you been?"

Elsa couldn't remember feeling bad about being slightly overweight. She was too love struck and in the moment. "I've been fine," she sighed pleasantly.

Ariel giggled. "You look mighty fine," she replied looking Elsa up and down. Ariel ran her index finger across Elsa's soft, pudgy cheek. "You're just as beautiful now as I remember you from ten years ago," she whispered.

Elsa came out of her haze. The low self-esteem about her body image rushed back to her her mind and she turned her head away from Ariel. "No... No, I'm not."

"Elsa, you-"

"I'm fat," Elsa said. "I'm fat and I'm ugly. I'm not that girl I once was. I'm not the skinny valedictorian you remember from high school."

"Skinny," Ariel muttered. Ariel placed her hand under Elsa's jaw. She slowly turned Elsa's face back to hers. "You think I care whether you're skinny or not? I don't, Elsa. You're just as beautiful now as you were back, then. If anything, you're even more beautiful _now_." Ariel caressed Elsa's cheeks. "Your skin is so soft. And, look at those boobs!" Ariel chuckled. "Back in high school you had mosquito bites. Look at them now!"

Elsa blushed. She felt better about her body image. "You were always the gorgeous one from our graduating class," she murmured.

Ariel placed her index finger beneath Elsa's chin. She lifted her head until their eyes met. "You were always the sweet one," Ariel whispered.

Elsa couldn't refrain from smiling.

The lights dimmed and the music came on again. It became loud in the auditorium again. Elsa scowled. She just wanted to be alone with Ariel in a quiet place.

"You want to go outside?" Ariel shouted.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah! Let me just tell my sister where I'll be!"

Ariel nodded. "Okay! I'll meet you outside!"

Elsa got up and went to Anna. She and Kristoff were dancing out on the dance floor. "I'm going outside with Ariel," Elsa shouted.

"Okay!" Anna replied over the loud music.

"Don't forget she's a cop," Kristoff shouted. "She has handcuffs!"

Elsa's face turned red.

"Don't mind him," Anna said, again slapping her husband. "Go have fun! Just send me a text if you two leave."

Elsa nodded. Her cheeks were blazing hot. Handcuffs hadn't entered her mind, but then again neither had the thought of sex. She made her way outside the school and found Ariel standing along the wall. Ariel grinned at Elsa.

"Your face is _quite_ red. What happened in there?"

"Nothing," Elsa answered quickly. She stammered, "I just had a conversation with my sister and my brother-in-law." She smiled tapping her hands together.

Ariel took Elsa's hand in her own. She put Elsa's other hand on her shoulder and she put her hand around Elsa's waist.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked, confused.

"I'm dancing," Ariel replied sweetly. "I'm dancing with you."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "But... we could have danced inside?"

"I want to dance with you, alone," Ariel replied.

Elsa's eyes softened as a smile graced her lips.

"Is that okay?" Ariel asked.

Elsa began moving slowly with Ariel's steps. "That's perfectly okay," Elsa whispered.

They danced to no music outside in the parking lot. The parking lot lights limned them in pale white light. Their shadows danced along with them. They spoke softly to each other as they danced.

"What have you been up to in the past ten years?" Ariel whispered.

"I had a baby," Elsa replied thinking of her son and how happy he would be right now if he could see his mother. "His name is Olaf. He's the best thing to ever have happened to me."

Ariel smiled and laid her head against Elsa's shoulder. "I bet you're a wonderful mom."

"My son seems to think so," Elsa said. "He's always encouraging me to be happy. He wants me to find someone who makes me happy."

"Do I make you happy?" Ariel asked softly.

Elsa's eyes grew misty. Tears etched their way down her cheeks and she smiled. "You do," she whispered.

Ariel felt a tear hit her neck. She lifted her head and gazed in to Elsa's beautiful, blue eyes. They stopped dancing long enough for Ariel to wipe away Elsa's tears. "Why are you crying?"

Elsa inhaled a shaky breath. Her jaw trembled. "I... I've wanted this to happen for so long... I wanted to ask you out in high school, but I was too nervous. I wanted to be your girlfriend. I wanted to have a life with y-"

Elsa was cut off. Ariel pressed her lips against Elsa's. The red head's lips were thin and a bit dry unlike Elsa's lips which were soft, plump, and wet. It took a second for the shock of the situation to settle in, but once it did Elsa returned the kiss with fervor. She wrapped her arms around Ariel's waist and pulled her in close. Ariel placed her hands on Elsa's soft cheeks and continued to kiss her tenderly and passionately.

After a few moments both girls pulled away from each other. Elsa gasped and Ariel stared at her - her mouth agape. "You want to see my police cruiser?" Ariel said breathily.

Elsa nodded quickly. "I do!"

Ariel grabbed Elsa's hand and led her to the vehicle. She pushed the blonde up against the car and grinned. "You're being arrested," she cooed.

"For what?" Elsa replied playing along.

"For being fucking gorgeous," Ariel replied. She opened the driver's side door and shoved Elsa in the car. Ariel climbed on top of her and closed the door. Their hands explored all over each other's bodies as their lips met and smacked together.

Ariel reached down and lifted a lever. The seat dropped back and Elsa shrieked. She quickly began laughing realizing what had happened and she pressed her lips against Ariel's once more. After a while the windows fogged up. The car shook and the sirens and the lights came on. Laying naked, Ariel and Elsa both giggled. Ariel turned off the sirens and the lights and cuddled up close to Elsa.

"I always did like you in high school," Ariel admitted. "I wish we could have gotten together back then."

Elsa's arms were trapped above her head. She had been handcuffed to the rear, driver's side door. She smiled down at Ariel. "We can always start our life together right now?"

Ariel smiled. "I'd like that," she whispered. She leaned up and kissed Elsa. "Perhaps I can meet your son?"

"Oh, he'd love you," Elsa said. "Hell, he'd just love you for making me happy and not so self-conscious about my body weight."

Ariel grinned and kissed Elsa once more. "You're beautiful just the way you are." She placed her hand on Elsa's full breast and began kneading the soft skin as she kissed Elsa again. Elsa let out a soft moan that was lost in Ariel's mouth. When they pulled away Elsa shifted slightly. "You know, I've never been handcuffed before."

Ariel grinned. "There's more where that came from," she said softly before winking at the beautiful blonde laying beneath her.

Elsa blushed. "I look forward to seeing more." She grinned back at Ariel.

Ariel brushed her lips lightly against Elsa's and let out soft chuckle. The police cruiser slowly began shaking again and both women enjoyed each other in to the night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Arielsa one-shot. I finally made a non-M-rated sex scene. XD Reviews are appreciated. Thank you and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
